El secreto del poder que no conoce
by erias velam
Summary: Harry termina la guerra. pero un sentimiento de soledad no lo dejara vivir en paz, un diario puede terner mas respuestar y preguntas de su vida.puede una persona que no sabe nada de su pasado de ambos dar esperanza y a que costo.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SECRETO DEL PODER QUE NO CONOCE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENCONTRANDO RECUERDOS**

Había pasado un mes, un mes desde que el innombrable era vencido, un mes de fiesta, en algunos lugares y otros de pesares por los caídos, en particular en una casa, en esta casa donde actualmente está el héroe de esta historia un joven, que uno no creía que es el que la gente consideraría es el más poderoso mago de estos tiempos del mundo de los magos.

El joven de no más de 17 años, nadie creería si uno mirara de cercas, detenidamente, solo vería a alguien delgado pero no flaco de baja estatura para su edad de lentes redondos con el pelo negro largo a los hombros que cubre una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su frente y unos ojos de color verde, un chico de nombre Harry Potter, si no fuera por su particular vida nadie pensaría lo que escriben de él.

Solo un mes y ya circulaban más de 20 libros hablando sobre él. Qué el mismo Harry desconocía, algunos decían que eran escritos por el mismo Harry Potter, pero la verdad nada podía ser cierto.

Ese joven actualmente estaba escombrando uno de los cuartos de la casa de su padrino, por alguna razón el no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de pérdida, como si hubiera perdido algo en esa gran pelea, donde murió el Dark Lord mejor conocido como "Lord Voldemort" del cual su nombre real Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el hombre que casi logra un tipo de inmortalidad, el cual lo marco como su igual ,el que dictaba la profecía , una profecía que decía su caída a manos de otro mago igual a él pero con algo que ese no tenía "un poder que él no poseía" se cumplía aunque el mismo Harry no recordaba que fue lo que paso solo recordaba parte de esa pelea como si faltara algo.

Solo recordaba unas partes de la pelea y como era lo sucedido, el ataque en los terrenos de la escuela, de los Dementores, los Mortifagos.

Pero nada más como el llego a estar solo con Tom y cuál fue el ultimo hechizo, solo partes de la pelea de los dos, el final de la pelea solo estaba él y el cuerpo o lo que quedaba de Voldemort solo él en sus manos sosteniendo dos varas con las dos manos, las lagrimas que tenía en ese momento y el sentimiento de pérdida que no lo avía abandonado después de la pelea, lo más extraordinario era que todos sus amigo y seres queridos y aun no tan queridos estaban vivos, si incluso aquéllos que le ocasionaron problemas cuando el aun estaba en la escuela .

Pero no era tiempo de recordar eso. Estaban arreglando la casa para poder vivir mejor aun que ya el lugar era más que habitable, aun era es cierto sentido "obscuro" el lugar pero por algo su padrino Sirius Black dueño de la mansión Black se podía llamar la casa Black, por algo habían decidido seguir mejorando la casa, solo faltaba este cuarto por vaciar y todo sería bien eso creía él.

Harry estaba sacado todo y metiendo lo que no era útil a una bolsa donde iría todo, aunque pareciera una bolsa pequeña no tenia fondo pero eso no importaba solo sacar todo del lugar

–**Solo un poco mas y acabamos** –

se decía el joven Potter ya después de hora de estar en ese cuarto, cuanto jalo un traje del ropero y este provoco que se viniera en sima, si no fuera por sus reflejos estaría aplastado, levantando un poco de polvo y tirando varias objetos , ya viendo que nada grave paso observo que detrás del ropero se hallaba una pequeña puerta con una pequeña serpiente en forma de picaporte, Harry sentía que era importante ese cuarto, por lo cual trato de abrir la puerta al mover el picaporte no se movió, trato con el "**alohamora**" y nada, así que recordando la cámara de los secretos dijo en parcel –**Abra**- lo cual funciono.

Al entrar vio un pequeño cuarto de de 2x3 metros aproximadamente con una mesa donde avía varios libros y a lado del el libro abierto se hallaba una pluma común de los que usan los Muggle, el libro tenía unas palabras un escritas.

–**a quien encuentre este cuarto por favor entreguen estos diarios a mi querido hermano ya que es lo único que se hallara de mi, pará saber de mi historia lee el primer diario, pero solo una advertencia lo que se halla escrito aquí es verdad ya que es mi historia, sólo me queda decir. **

"**fui feliz y me alegra a ver sido tu hermana, se feliz y mira adelante que el futuro no está escrito por el destino, nosotros creamos el futuro con nuestras acci**..." –

Hay acababa el párrafo como si no hubiera terminado de escribir, lo más seguro es que era para Sirius ya que esta de seguro era para él, pero Sirius solo tenía hermano y Narcisa aun estaba viva.

Pero sentía que no, algo en el selo decía por lo cual tomo los 3 libros y salió del cuarto.

CONTINUARA...

NOTA: la historia se variara la escritura por momentos será por el diario y en otros momentos será narrados por Harry o la narrativa del lugar, es unos de los primeros que escribo espero que les agrade, aunque es corto espero que los demás no lo sean, los personajes de Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling esta historia no de lucro (no espero ganar nada de el solo experiencia para poder mejor mi imaginación) solo un fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia escrita por su autora .solo es un fic donde estoy poniendo una situación diferente, como muchos que nos gusta la historia original que deseamos ver más, que no acabe su historia aun después de salir el último libro -


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL MUNDO PERDIDO Y**

En la cocina estaba Sirius en una silla tomando un café con los demás, Hermione y Ron en lo que parecía una de sus cotidianas discusiones. Eran los único actualmente en la casa después de la guerra sus dos amigo trataban de estar con él para ayudarlos aunque Harry como siempre se alejaba, ellos estarían allí para el aunque significara ser su sombra.

–Hey Sirius encontré esto en el cuarto, detrás del ropero, había un cuarto con estos diarios creo que son para ti. –

Decía Harry dándole los libros y marcando la última página con el mensaje que Harry vio, Sirius se quedo viendo la hoja del cual el leyó, Hermione se acercó para verlos diarios junto con Ron. Después de un momento Sirius dijo:

–no creo que sea para mí, pero no sabemos de quien es, pero creo que sería bueno que los leamos. –

Hermione también opino.

–no estoy de acuerdo con Sirius podría ser una trampa aunque los libros no se ven tan viejos, ¿pero quién los escribió? eso si es un misterio. –

–O vamos mione no creo que sea para tanto aunque si me gustaría saber para quien es–

Decía Ron tomando una silla mientras recogía una manzana de la mesa.

–Puede ser aunque uno no sabe ron–

Decía Sirius, comento Harry

–Creen que sea como el diario de Tom, pero... siento que no es así no se cómo esplicarlo–

Sirius lo pensó un momento y respondió.

–Si queremos saber, podríamos leerlo en la sala y si algo pasa o ven algo raro lo dejarnos o en su defecto destruimos si es algo malo, ¿qué opinan? –

–Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius– Decía Hermione

–Ok, pero primero terminemos de comer –Declaro Ron.

Así que comieron durante un buen rato antes de ir a la sala, entraron a la sala que tenía varios sillones, una chimenea que aun estaba prendida y una mesita de centro, Sirius puso los libros en el centro, mientras Hermione realizaba unos hechizos para comprobar que nada malo o maleficio hubiera y coloco varios hechizos de protección por las dudas, parecía que eran libros normales.

Solo dos diarios poseían magia, pero no tenían nada del tipo obscuro y el primero muy normal por lo cual tomaron asiento enfrente de la mesa de centro Sirius ya que sería el que menos riesgo tiene, a lado derecho de él estaba Harry del otro lado Ron y en frente en la otra silla Hermione ella viendo a Sirius de frente, para ver que nada malo pasara o si llegaba a ocurrir ella intervendría.

Sirius tomo el primer diario y lo abrió, observo la letra se veía con dificulta una letra algo mal hecha como si fuera la primera vez que escribían en él como la de un niño y empezó a leer en voz alta.

–**Bueno no sé qué escribir, por dónde empezar pero lo que escribo es verdad es lo que recuerdo se que parecerá increíble o fantástico pero si no lo escribo creo que no lo recordare más adelante, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado solo los últimos días, se que fui de América, de México para ser más exacto, pero por algo tengo que empezar, todo empezó cuando estaba en Inglaterra no recuerdo porque motivo fui si era por trabajo, de paseo o porque. **

**Pero sí recuerdo que estaba en un café, un lugar muy concurrido, hubo una explosión, yo me estaba incorporando cuando se escucho gritos y risas al principio no entendía nada cuando me di cuenta estaban peleando la gente.**

**Había muchos rayos de luz de un lugar a otro, parecía de esas luces de las películas de ciencia ficción, pero se oía risas de algunos y de otros solo gritos si te tocaba uno de esos rayos,**

**Yo en mi lugar en el piso solo miraba como personas encapachadas, de túnicas negras nos atacaban con unas mascaras blancas decían palabras con unas varas, si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería, así estuvieron un buen rato torturando con eso rayos a la gente gozaban mucho lastimando.**

**Hasta que llegaron otros, pero con túnicas de diferentes colores, capas y varitas, contra ellos, no sé cómo pero uno de ellos me ayudo a salir, **

**Al principio parecía que estaban ganando, cuando aparecieron mas y unas creaturas como vampiros, yo creí que eran vampiros ya que volaban pero el lugar se sentía frio como si no viera más luz. – **

—Dementores—

Susurro Harry, nadie hiso otro comentario y Sirius continuo.

–**Como salimos de allí no lo recuerdo, antes que me desmayara, cuando desperté el joven que me saco me daba un chocolate aun que no entendía mucho el idioma solo una que otra palabra, mi traductor fue uno de los que había caído en ese ataque, aunque no entendí lo que decían me ayudaron y me llevaron del cuarto que estaba a otro donde se encontraban más gente, casi toda esas personas tenían heridas y cortes otros estaban en peor condición.**

**Después de un tiempo una de esas personas logro decirme como a la demás gente que estábamos en ese cuarto, que una guerra se desato, que su gobierno ya no existía y que el gobierno Muggle era atacado hace unas horas. Nos explicaron que Muggle era gente no-mágica.**

**Que hubo un ataque a gran escala y que nosotros éramos los sobrevivientes de uno de esos ataques, no recuerdo mucho de los días que pasaron solo que hubo mucho dolor y desesperanza, observe a mucha gente ser torturada o matada, algunos como pudimos encontramos armas y ayudamos fueron días duros creo yo, ya que no recuerdo mucho, el líder de los personas se llamaba Harry Potter... –**

Se detuvo Sirius viendo a Harry como a cada uno del cuarto y siguió.

–**La lucha duro varios meses creo, de alguna forma obtuvo el líder de la luz , el niño que vivio, como le llamaban los magos, si magos que eran quien peleábamos y quienes nos ayudaban habían obtenido información de Voldemort, estaría atacando un lugar llamado Hogwarts con una de las armas nucleares, así que un grupo iría a uno de los silos para evitar que los obtuvieran, mientras algunos decían que se desataba la última batalla en ese lugar, yo estuve allí en la batalla que se desato fuera de Hogwarts**. –

—Pero eso nunca ocurrió —

Dijo Harry sus dos amigos concordaron con el .Sirius se detuvo a contemplar lo que llevaba leído.

—No saltemos a las conclusiones porque la verdad esto ya me intriga—

Así fue como continuó leyendo Sirius.

–**Fue una verdadera masacre, los magos con de los que peleábamos cayeron, otros nos traicionaron cuando aviamos confirmado que lograron retener el silo y teníamos los misiles recuperados, en ese momento fui herido y sometido, vi que solo quedaban peleando el comandante Harry y ese tal Voldemort traía túnica y ropa negra una cara que parecía casi humana de ves de nariz tenía como dos orificios como si fuera una serpiente y hablaba como arrastrando las letras y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.**

**Era increíble la pelea de ellos dos, sus movimientos, se podía sentir en el aire la fuerza de la pelea hasta que se detuvieron como preparándose para el último ataque, cuando Harry lanzó su ataque y no hubo efecto, el tiro de Voldemort no fallo, le dio de lleno y cayó sin vida.**

**Terrible ver le caer, logre ver como muchos se desmoronaban y buscaron una muerte rápida otros no tuvieron el valor o la locura para buscar la muerte, yo aun con mis heridas y siendo torturado logre alcanzar una de las pistolas y darle al hombre que me torturo, ya que estaba festejando fue su última sonrisa de ese maldito.**

**Alcance con dificultad mi radio y dije las palabras que nunca creí decir**

– "**hemos perdido manden la N aquí"** –

**Todo estaba perdido habían dicho, que si Harry no lo vencía dieran la clave para que enviaran la nuclear a ese sitio donde estábamos. **

**Voldemort empezó a tortúranos y matarnos uno por uno, no sé cómo pero llegue ser el último.**

**Sus hombres se movieron a un lado para darle paso, el se me acercó en frente de mi con eso ojos rojos, con esa cara desfigurada, esa sonrisa de superioridad de que solo existía dolor en el, mientras decía algo que no entendía pero sabía que se burlaba de mi cuando todo se acabo.**

**Levanto su vara mientras me veía y yo veía el cielo como estaba pro caer cuando decía su maldición, así de seguro que algo tuvo que ver ese misil ya que cayó en ese momento y todo fue escuro. **

**Creo que eso era mi muerte solo recuerdo ver el rayo verde de su varita y un destello por la bomba, una quemadura en todo el cuerpo y después nada.**

**Creo que la maldición me pego en ese momento que me alegro porque la muerte por una bomba nuclear se dice que es muy doloroso si no estás encercas los que estén exactamente donde cayo mueren al instante se cree.**

**Después de eso, solo recuerdo que sentía que estaba en un lugar muy re confortable, un lugar cálido aun que era oscuro, pero sentía que había algo a mi lado no podía ver que era, pero no me interesaba. **

**Solo quería sentirme así cómodo libre de dolor, protegido sin nada de qué preocuparme. **

**Recuerdo que de repente el lugar empezó a hacerse más pequeño, hasta que sentí algo que nos jalaba a mi acompañante desconocido y a mí, el salió primero que pensé que ya no lo vería cuando después yo sentí como me sacaban igual que él , una luz muy fuerte me dio al salir de ese lugar.**

**De lo que ocurrió luego solo recuerdo que estaba en los brazos de alguien muy grande, creo que nací ese momento no sé cómo pero volví a la vida.**

**Uno pensaría que hay algo mas después de la muerte pero por que regrese a la tierra, bueno imagino que todos regresemos, creí en eso momento.**

**Tal vez cuando regresamos olvidamos pero porque recuerdo parte de eso no se pero es algo que me ha llegado en estos momentos, tal vez algún día lo sabré.**

**De mi nacimiento recuerdo la cara de mi nueva madre era de piel blanca unos ojos verdes y un pelo rojo, si recuerdo su cara, como pude con el tiempo vi a mi hermano.**

**Un bebe bastante lindo aunque nunca me case en mi tiempo, creo recordar un poco ese día cuando nos llevaron a los dos una persona ante ella.**

**Nos cargo recuerdo ese día no podía creer lo que escuche aun lo tengo gravado como si fuera fuego lo que me lo marco, nunca lo hubiera creído su nombre aun siendo un niño aun estando en un cuerpo muy joven escuche ese nombre Harry Potter Evans y mi nuevo nombre Harriet violeta Potter Evans.**

Continuara...


End file.
